


Home Coming

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has been away for almost three months and Chris just misses him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, not a lot of warnings need to go here. Some phone sex, masturbation, fingering, some toy use, and a leeeeeetle bit of tying Darren up. ('cause who wouldn't wanna do that?)

Walking into his bedroom, Chris toed off his shoes and allowed his feet to sink into the comfort of his soft bedroom carpet. _I knew this thing was a good investment._ Chris loved his house; it was an escape from the crazy world outside, the world that wanted a bit of everything he was involved in, wanted information on his private life and would stop at nothing to get it. But not in his home, in the house he could leave everything at the front door, allow everything else to be forgotten and just immerse himself in everything he loved. He moved to open the sliding doors that led out to a small balcony, overlooking the back of his house. The evening was cool and calming outside. It was one of those winter evenings where the air was crisp but the breeze warming. The slow wind moved the deep red curtains sluggishly and was enough to cool the inside of the room, always kept warm at his bedmates insistence. Chris turned on one of the lamps by the side of the bed, letting the glow light up a portion of the room, making the room look even more inviting. Chris sighed into the emptiness and decided that the house was far too quiet that evening and so he placed his iPod into the docking station that sat by their dresser and allowed himself a small smile as the comforting tones of Lana Del Ray’s ‘Never Let Me Go’ flitted through the air. He remembered slow dancing one night to this song and it would always hold special memories for him.

 

Chris sat on the edge of their bed, unbuttoned his jeans, slid them down his legs and tossed them into the shared laundry basket that sat, for sheer convenience, next to the doorway to the bathroom. He began to unbutton his shirt, letting the cool air caress the skin that had been warmed by the house. He flopped backward onto their large bed and found himself wishing that Darren was there as well. He turned his head to the side and saw the picture frame that Darren placed, on his first night there, on his bedside cabinet. It was a picture of them in Darren’s trailer, Darren had his arm resting across the back of the chair that Chris had been sat in, both of them laughing at something Dianna, who had taken the picture, had said. It was taken roughly a month after they told their friends they were officially together, five months after they had starting dating and Chris had already fallen hard for the gorgeous musician. 

 

* * *

 

 

Darren had been flying here there and everywhere for the past three months now and although he was due to come back home soon Chris knew they both wouldn’t be in the same place for very long and he missed him more than he ever thought possible. Chris had never liked the feeling of relying on others, used to being so independent and by him but it truly felt that a part of him was missing when Darren wasn’t with him. Phone calls, skyping and texting were good short term solutions, until one had to hang up, go to sleep or had to be sociable and not attached to his phone. But Chris missed waking up to Darren curled around his back like a Koala, warm breath grazing his neck and lips coating gently across his bare shoulder. Chris felt arousal tug low in his stomach and he closed his eyes, resigning himself to another night with just him and his hand.

  

Darren wearily climbed into another hired car and slumped into the back seat. His flight had been delayed and he was just exhausted. The only thing that kept him going, aside from an inhuman amount of caffeine, was the thought that he was going home to Chris. He smiled to himself in the dark; he knew Chris was going to hit the roof when he turned up. He was meant to be on the road for another three weeks. Darren allowed his eyes to slide shut once more and his favourite image of Chris played out before him, Chris was dancing, moving his lithe body in a way he knew drove Darren crazy, just out of reach, teasing Darren with the sway of his hips and staring at him with blown pupils. The first time he remembered _needing_ Chris was when he was dancing.

 

_Darren was completely bored out of his mind at the club. He had finished a fourteen day rehearsal for the Michael Jackson special and he had just wanted to go home but Harry had dragged him out with some of the other cast members and the crew, promising him that as soon as Darren wanted to go home he would call him a cab. Usually Darren was the life of the party but he knew he had a day in the studio the following day and drinking would just make the day longer and that wasn’t something he needed. Darren ordered a bottle of water and turned around to where he saw Dianna disappear to moments ago and suddenly he forgot how to breathe._

_In the middle of the dance floor Chris, Lea and Jenna were dancing together but it wasn’t Lea or Jenna that Darren couldn’t stop staring at. It was Chris. He had gotten to the club before Darren and, according to Dianna; he had been taking full advantage of having a day off the next day and had been drinking quite a bit. Darren had never seen Chris with such little care for how he appeared to others. Chris was far too concerned about how the public saw him and even in the cast and crew’s company he very rarely let himself go but here he was… Moving his hips to the beat of the music, hands in the air, showing a sliver of pale, toned, stomach under a dark blue shirt. He was a wet dream come to life in that moment._

_  
Darren found himself remembering how Chris’ lips felt under his, how strong his body had become, how toned he felt when Kurt had to throw his arms around Blaine fifteen takes in a row. Darren’s eyes drank every movement of Chris in and he felt his pants get obscenely tight when Chris turned around and gave Darren a view of how tight his jeans hugged his ass. Darren had to fight the urge not to storm his way over there and throw Chris on the nearest hard surface and beg him to let Darren fuck him. Instead he placed his water bottle back on the bar’s surface and circled the dance floor, his gaze never leaving Chris’ body. The crowd on the dance floor seemed to blur away until it was just him. He saw Lea look up at him and tug Jenna away to the side as Darren came to a stop just behind Chris, placing his hands low on Chris’ hips. He felt Chris hesitate slightly before taking a deep breath and looking behind him to find Darren, face flushed and, smiling up at him before his eyes began to twinkle and he turned back around and allowed himself to melt back against him, rubbing his ass along Darren’s crotch._

 

“Darren, we’re here. I’ll drop the rest of your bags off tomorrow, ‘kay?” Darren snapped himself back to reality at the sound of Ricky’s voice; he grabbed his rucksack with the importants like his laptop and Chris’ sweater that he had stolen three months ago in it. Darren made his way through the gates of the house using the security code that Chris and he had set up months ago. Time to make fantasy a reality as he made his way up the front stairs.

  

* * *

 

Chris sighed as he swiped his fingers gently over his chest, fingertips grazing the sensitive peaks of his nipples. He closed his eyes as he applied more pressure to them, pretending Darren was there with him, knowing that Darren loved how sensitive Chris’ nipples were to his touch. Chris bit his lip before sliding two fingers into his mouth before returning it to his nipple, whimpering as he imagined Darren sliding his tongue across his pec. Chris rubbed his finger in harder circles and felt his cock twitch, with anticipation, in his boxers. His fingers glided across his stomach, muscles jumping at the barely there touch he used, trying to recreate the feeling of Darren’s lips as he worshipped Chris’ body. Chris pictured Darren’s golden eyes as he looked up from between his thighs and moaned as she felt his index finger trace the large vein up the side of Chris’ dick.

 

“Mm, Dare. Touch me, please.”

 

Chris’ voice was barely a whisper in the room but he was too caught up in his fantasy to even care. He pushed his, still wet, fingers into his underpants and stroked himself slowly, imagining Darren’s eager tongue lapping up the taste of Chris and the day’s activities. Darren loved the way Chris tasted, when he was sweating and needing Darren’s touch. Chris imagined Darren tugging on his pants with a pout on his face, wanting nothing between the two of them so Chris pulled them down to pool around his ankles and licked his palm from wrist to the bottom of his fingers before fisting himself roughly, trying to recreate the feeling of Darren’s warm and welcome mouth. Chris moaned in appreciation at the grip and imagined Darren laughing at his response, sending delicious vibrations up his cock, only serving to turn Chris on even more. Chris pictured Darren’s mouth fucking him into the sweetest of oblivions. Chris had kept one hand on his chest; Darren loved palming Chris’ pec when he went down on him. Chris twisted one nipple almost to the point of pain when he felt the oncoming rush of his orgasm snaking its way through his tired limbs. He felt his balls tighten and bit his lip in expectation of himself coming when his phone shattered the quiet of his bedroom. His eyes shot open and his breath was coming in sharp pants, his body still flush having not gained its release.

 

Chris growled slightly and sat up, glaring at his offending phone sitting in its usual place beside the lamp, but then he saw exactly who was calling and allowed himself to smile at the familiar caller picture. It was Darren fresh from the shower smiling at Chris through their bedroom mirror and Chris had wanted to keep the memory forever and was overjoyed when Darren agreed to Chris taking a picture of him. He swiped his finger along the answer button, using the hand that wasn’t trying to pull his underpants the rest of the way off his ankles.

 

“Hey Dare.” Chris smiled into the empty bedroom.

 

“Hi there. Miss me?”

 

Chris could hear how Darren’s voiced was tinged with laughter and tease as he singsonged into his ear and Chris felt a tickle of happiness in his stomach just knowing that Darren was on the other end of the phone.

 

* * *

 

Darren quietly let himself into their house, placing his bag just inside the door and cocking his head to one side, listening for whereabouts in the house Chris could be. He could see, from the front door, that he wasn’t in the kitchen which was odd in itself as Darren knew Chris couldn’t have finished his day that long ago and he usually went straight to the kitchen to eat something awful for him as a reward for the long days he pulled. Darren slowly walked under the archway into their hallway and heard low sounds of music coming from their bedroom upstairs so he began to head in that direction. The door to their room was slightly ajar and nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him.

 

Chris was lying on their bed, legs dangling over the side, feet planted on the carpeted floor with his eyes closed as his fingertips played with his nipples. Darren swallowed, his hand automatically going to the front of his jeans, he was rock hard already and the low whining noises Chris was making were turning him on quicker than he ever had been before. Darren didn’t alert Chris to his presence, enjoying the show he was unknowingly putting on, and letting his fingers run over his trapped cock, squeezing it gently. He watched as Chris moved his fingertips to his own covered cock, precome already staining the front of them, and moaning.

 

_“Mm, Dare. Touch me, please.”_

 

Darren had to hold back his own moans in response to Chris’ request. He watched as Chris pushed his boxers down to his ankles and revealed his hard cock. Darren could see him pulsing with need even from his vantage point at the door and he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees for his boyfriend and wrap his cock in his mouth, feeling Chris weigh heavily on his tongue and taste the salty tang of his come. His jaw dropped slightly as Chris licked his palm and aggressively fisted his cock, starting a frantic rhythm.

 

Darren could tell Chris was almost there with the way his eyes screwed shut tighter and his toes curled up into their soft carpet. _Shit_. Darren thought Chris was hot when he danced for him but he had never seen Chris when he thought no-one was around him. He loved how reckless Chris got when they were intimate with each other but this angle was something else altogether. He looked positively wicked, teasing and loving himself all at once, spread on the bed they shared. Darren stopped himself, once more, from bursting into the room. What he wanted would have to wait. He wanted Chris fired up before he revealed himself. Of course, that didn’t mean they both couldn’t have a bit of fun first. He headed for Chris’ study on the other side of the second floor and pulled out his phone from his jean pocket. He sat down on Chris’ large, comfy, black chair behind the desk and dialled Chris’ number. He heard it ring, faintly, from across the house and just imagined how pissed off Chris would be, he was so close and the phone ringing definitely would have distracted him before he could come. Darren just grinned and waited for Chris to pick up.

 

“Hey Dare.”

 

Chris sounded breathless and, was that a hint of frustration to his voice? God, he really hoped so. Darren tried hard not to laugh when he replied.

 

“Hi there. Missed me?”

  

Chris couldn’t wipe the smile from his face and his missed orgasm was pretty much forgotten.

 

“Always do. How’s… Whatever city you’re in tonight treating you?”

 

Chris could almost see Darren shrug his shoulders in his mind.

 

“Same as always. Crazy busy. Not long ‘til I get to come home to my boy though.”

 

Chris’s smiled widened even more at that. He loved that he was Darren’s boy. Even before they had officially gotten together he was Darren’s boy and everyone knew that.

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

Darren’s smooth chuckle warmed Chris’ heart once more.

 

“What’re you up to, darling?”

 

Chris laughed a little, deciding that he was definitely going to get off that night and if Darren was involved in it, it would be worth it being another three weeks before he would share his bed with his boyfriend again.

 

“Um. Are you by yourself?” Chris needed Darren somewhere private where no-one could eavesdrop.

 

“Uh-huh. Just at a desk. Why?”  Chris noted that Darren’s voice became a lot deeper, glad that he was going to play along, he smiled to himself.

 

“Good. I’m not really doing much. Just finished rehearsals so I’m lying on our bed, just in a shirt, trying to relax.”

 

Chris heard Darren groan through the phone and inhale sharply.

 

“Chris. This is not a fun game.”

 

“Who says I’m playing?”

 

Darren felt his cock pulse once more at Chris’ low tones. There was a reason he called Chris a minx. He knew exactly what he did to Darren and how best to do it. Darren thought back to how Chris was spread out on their bed, now waiting for Darren to play along with him. Darren shifted in his chair, trying to shift some of the pressure of his jeans.

 

“Just the shirt?”

 

“It’s your shirt. I took it from the wardrobe this morning. It’s the dark red one. Feels soft against my shoulders and still smells like you, Dare.”

 

Chris heard the chair Darren was sitting on squeak as he made himself comfortable and then the quiet thud of his shoes hitting the top of the desk so he could stretch his legs out properly.

 

“God. Chris, your shoulders are so broad in that shirt. Just begging to be bitten and marked.”

 

“I know you love me in it. I put it on because I missed you, just been thinking about what I wanted to do to welcome you home.”

 

“Are you going to be my welcoming party baby, what are you going to do for me?”

 

Chris lay back down onto the bed, and shuffled up so his back was against some propped up pillows, legs fully on the bed, cradling his phone against his ear and tracing idle patterns on his stomach.

 

“Well, I thought I’d order in your favourite meal…”

 

Darren cuts Chris off, his voice rumbling into his ear giving Chris a little thrill at the vivid memory of Darren cursing and mumbling into his naked back as he fucked into Chris the morning he left, all those months ago.

 

“It’s more what’s after dinner I’m interesting in, Colfer. What I want you can’t order in.”

 

“That so?”

 

“Yep. Where are your hands Chris?”

 

Chris bit down on his lip in mock innocence, not that Darren could see it.

 

“Just holding the phone. Why?”

 

Darren laughed again, shit; Chris was adorable when he tried to play innocent.

 

“Your other hand, darling.”

 

“Oh, um, it’s resting on my stomach. Where’s yours?”

 

“Undoing my belt”

 

Chris’ mind went into overdrive as he pictured Darren’s ever so talented fingers unbuckling his belt. He closed his eyes and savoured the image and the faint clicking sounds he could hear on the other end of the phone. One of Chris’ favourite things about Darren was the way he undressed in front of Chris, he always made sure Chris knew that no matter how confident and giving Darren was with his fans, his body was Chris’ and Chris’ alone.

 

“Dare?”

 

“Mm, yeah baby?” Darren’s voice had taken on seductive tone now and Chris definitely liked where this was heading.

 

“Have you undone your pants too?”

 

“Do you want me to undo my jeans, baby?”

 

“Please. For me.”

 

Darren’s hand was already moving toward the button fastening up his jeans. His cock was hard as nails and begging for attention after Chris’ little show, so he wasn’t going to argue with Chris’ demand, not that he’d ever deny Chris when he wanted him naked.

 

Chris heard Darren sighed and smiled into the empty room.

 

“Better?”

 

“Much.”

 

“Want me to make you feel ever better?”

 

Darren ran his fingers over the tip of his erection smoothing the liquid that was collecting there down over the head of his cock, eyes sliding shut.

 

“How do you intend to do that, Colfer?” Darren’s tone was suggestive and his palm was itching to get a grip around his cock to bring some kind of relief to him.

 

“I want you to wrap your fingers around your gorgeous cock and give it a stroke for me, sweetie.”

 

“ _Fuck_. Chris.” Darren’s hand was already obeying Chris’ request but in his mind it was Chris’ warm hand encasing him, stroking him gently from base to just under his head.

 

“Dare?”

 

“What?”

 

“Talk to me.”

 

Darren’s hand started moving in a slow rhythm, not wanting to rush things, just needing to enjoy the building pressure that was starting to radiate through him.

 

“Take off the shirt Chris. I want you naked.”

 

Chris struggled to sit up and keep the phone clamped to his ear whilst shrugging the shirt off from his shoulders and allowing it to pool around his naked hips behind him before leaning back on the pillows.

 

“Done. Now what do you want me to do?”

 

“Put two fingers in your mouth for me, get them wet and trail them down your chest.”

 

He heard Chris’ breathy moan and his strokes slowly almost completely; the noises Chris made always made him ready to lose all control.

 

“Across your nipples too, love; it’s my tongue loving that gorgeous chest of yours. Feel good?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Darren let his hand begin its slow rhythm again, his mind replaying the image of Chris touching himself earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris was lost in the sound Darren’s voice and the feelings he created deep in Chris’ stomach and heart by getting him to repeat movements and following pattern’s that Darren always played himself.

 

“I wish you were here, Dare. Wish you were the one touching me.”

 

“Me too, Chris, me too.” _Oh baby, you don’t know how soon it’ll be me..._ Darren was fighting internally with himself to keep him grounded to Chris’ desk chair and not burst into their bedroom and bury himself in Chris.

 

“Ok, love, I want you to move your hand down your stomach and wrap your fingers as far as you can around your dick.” Darren’s voice was husky with want and Chris couldn’t stop himself squirming on the bed with hope and adoration for his boyfriend.

 

 “Ok.” Chris was dying to bring about his own release but he refused to, wanted to wait for Darren to give his next instruction.

 

“Run your index finger up that vein, the one that pulses under my tongue when you’re in my mouth, and across your tip. Is there a lot of pre come there, baby?”

 

Chris followed Darren’s voice and felt goose bumps appear on his bare skin at the thought of fucking Darren’s mouth when he was finally home.

 

“ _Shit._ Yes, Dare. Yes.”

 

“Get your fingers nice and wet with it and reach ‘round. I want you to finger yourself Chris. Grab the lube from my bedside drawer if you want it.”

 

Chris rolled over to Darren’s side of the bed and pulled open the draw, grabbing the new red tube that Darren had brought before he’d left. Telling Chris that he only wanted to use it together and Chris was to keep his hands to his own lube whilst Darren was away.

 

Chris raise one shoulder to trap the phone between his ear and shoulder as he spread some lube onto his free hand. He took the phone in hand again and circled his puckered hole with his right hand, pushing fingertips in slightly but never penetrating, just relaxing his body to the sound of Darren’s deep breathing on the other end of the phone.

 

“Chris, just two fingers. Nothing more.”

 

At Darren’s request Chris pushed his middle finger into himself, feeling each ring of muscle in his ass try to push out the offending finger and he continued to stroke himself inside, slowly, until he felt them relax around his finger. He added his index finger next to it and moaned as he scissored his fingers apart and began speeding up his wrists motion. He began to pant into the phone.

 

“Oh, shit. I want to feel you Chris. Fuck yourself with your fingers. Fuck. I want to be inside you baby.” Darren sped up his own hand in time with the slick sound of Chris fucking himself on his own fingers.

 

“Oh Da-“

 

Chris was cut off and Darren heard the dial tone. It took a few seconds for it to register in his mind as to what had happened, his lust addled brain was still focussed on coming. 

 

It was the, slightly, high pitched shriek followed by a string of curses that a sailor would have been proud of that brought Darren back to reality. He groaned. He had been _so_ close, and he knew Chris would have been coming soon as well, with the sounds he was making he was definitely hitting his prostate with his delicate fingers. Darren’s hand was still wrapped around his cock as he looked down at the display on his phone. It was still fully charged… It must have been Chris’ phone that gave up the fight. Darren could still hear Chris cursing in the other room and all of a sudden it went quiet.  

 

He leant back and banged his head off the headrest of Chris’ desk chair and tucked his sensitive cock back into his pants, leaving his jeans unbuttoned and his belt on the floor. _Time to come clean, Criss._ He made his way slowly across the landing to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Chris couldn’t believe his luck.

 

“ _Fucking hell!”_ He yelled into the empty room. Twice in one night was more than anyone should ever have to stomach. He hurled his phone across the room where it landed by the doorway with a satisfying thud. He’d check later to see if he caused any actual damage but right now he had other things on his mind. He rolled to the left of him, to his drawer and let out a sigh of relief when his fingers curled around his vibrator. Darren and he only playing with it together a few times and Chris hadn’t needed to use it alone since he started dating Darren, he had never been left wanting or needing when Darren was in their bed.

 

With no finesse he held his thumb down on the button at the base of the toy to turn it on, the low hum eased his mood a little and he rolled back into the middle of the bed. He brought the vibrator round to his ass and moved the tip of it slowly around his lubed hole, making sure it was slick enough, and he slid the toy into himself with a satisfied moan. His other hand gripped his cock and teased himself in time with the thrusts into his ass. He twisted his wrist ‘round the base of his cock and squeezed, hard, on the way back up and he came across his stomach with a shudder, back arching with pleasure.

 

“Oh, fuuuuck!” Chris collapsed back on his bed, his breathing erratic, and his body overcome with afterglow.

 

Darren watched, entranced once more, as his boyfriend thrust his vibrator into his wet ass and he couldn’t stand the weight of his cock in his pants any longer. He reached into his open jeans and began pumping himself frantically, his thrusts in time with Chris’. He felt his balls tighten and brought his other hand down to cup them, squeezing and rolling them to help bring on his orgasm. Darren grunted quietly trying to bring himself to orgasm.

 

Chris’ eyes fluttered open, finding some energy in his spent body, and he was greeting with the sight of Darren in their doorway, gaze heated and trained on Chris’ body, hand still grasping his hard dick and Chris felt a renewed shot of lust run through him. Darren was on him before he could even mutter his name. Arms and limbs intertwined, half drying come spreading onto Darren’s t-shirt, mouths meeting in a frenzy of passion, tongue’s stroking and caressing until the need to breathe was too great to ignore.

 

“What, Dare, _fuck._ Why are you here?”

 

Darren’s eyes held a little hurt at Chris’ question but he knew not to take it to heart. Chris had said he missed him. He wanted him home. He was just shocked.  Darren didn’t lessen the grip he had on his boyfriend, thankful just to be holding his perfect body against his after months of being apart.

 

“Are you not pleased to see me, Colfer?”

 

He ghosted his fingertips along Darren’s cheekbones and watched as Darren’s eyes closed at the softness and familiarity of Chris’ touch.

 

“Of course I’m happy to see you, you idiot.”

 

“Well, that’s great. I come all this way to surprise my boy and I just get insults thrown at me!”

 

Chris smiled and was happy to sooth his boyfriend’s ego when a thought suddenly hit him.

 

“Dare?”

 

“Yes, baby?” His voice was slightly muffled as he had begun trailing kisses across Chris’ throat and shoulders, savouring all the bare skin on show.

 

“When you just called me… Where were you?”

 

Darren completely missed the threatening undertone of Chris’ voice and he did the worst possible thing he could have done in that situation and he chuckled into Chris’ flushed skin.

 

“In your study, your chair.”

 

“ _What!?”_ Chris hissed and pushed Darren off of him, glaring at him. “You were here the _whole_ time!?

 

Darren caught on quite quickly, for him, that Chris wasn’t joking and that he was in big trouble.

 

“Yeah. I wanted to surprise you but you were, err, kinda busy.” Darren noticed the flush spreading over Chris’ cheeks as he realised and managed to catch himself before he began to grin at Chris’ embarrassment. Somehow he didn’t think Chris would appreciate his laughing at him now. Darren let his eyes roam over Chris’ face; he was glorious, flushed and breathing heavily in anger and residual arousal.

 

“So rather than, I don’t know, helping a guy out you decided to run away and hide?”

 

Darren knew that no answer he could give was going to be the right answer so he fell back on the tried and tested method of boyfriends, fiancés and husbands everywhere, he decided to grovel.

 

“I’m sorry, love, I wanted to do something nice for you.”

 

Chris smirked and Darren suddenly felt very nervous and slightly uneasy.

 

“You have been a very, very bad boy Dare and you know what I think?”

 

Chris slid off of the bed, rose to hit feet and Darren let his eyes drink him in. Chris was perfect, he had grown in to all his features in the past few years and Darren had never seen a man and thought he was beautiful until he saw Chris, until he _really_ looked at Chris. His, still naked, body was lit up one side from the bedside lamp. He moved slowly to the dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling something from inside out, but Darren was too busy watching the way Chris’ ass moved as he walked to really pay attention to what Chris’ hands were doing.

 

“And what’s that, darling?”

 

Chris moved closer and Darren allowed his gaze to drop down to Chris’ chest, his stomach, the now completely dried come that marked him, his narrow hips and he leaned toward Darren, now sat at the edge of the bed, to whisper in his ear, he reached out for Chris wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into his body.

 

“I think you need to be punished.”

 

All the blood in Darren’s body rushed to his cock and he could feel himself simply nodding in agreement. Chris smirked down at Darren and pulled his hand from behind his back, showing two of Darren’s red carpet silk ties.

 

“Clothes off.”

 

His command did little to calm Darren’s arousal down, he loved when Chris took control, he was a firecracker and Darren could never get enough of him. In mere seconds he had stripped his clothes from his body and was allowing Chris to tie his wrists to the slats in between their bed’s headrest whilst straddling his hips, thighs parallel to his own. Chris finished tying his wrists and leant back, his ass resting just above Darren’s knees and his, now erect, cock bobbing between them. He struggled to hide his glee at having Darren at his mercy, Chris may have already come that night but Darren was going to pay for the two missed chances he’d suffered.

 

“So… Darren, why did you hide from me?”

 

Chris’ fingers began to trail lazily across Darren’ stomach and down to the top of his thighs, drawing abstract patterns; Chris made sure that his eyes never left Darren’s.

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time…”

 

Chris’ fingers continued their exploration and every now and again he would allow his fingertips to brush the base of Darren’s cause and smile as he twitched in need.

 

“Which part seemed like a good idea, Dare? The part where you didn’t tell me you were coming home? Or the part where you snuck in and hid from me? From where I’m sitting, none of it seems like a great idea honey.”

 

“Oh c’mon Chris. I thought you’d like the surprise. You’re so planned I never get to shock you. I’m sorry!” Darren pouted up at Chris and he felt his resolved cracking, he had been devoid of Darren’s affection and presence for too long to be able to stay made, even fake mad, at him for one of his dumb idea and Chris really, really wanted to show Darren just how much he missed him – and soon, but of course that didn’t mean he couldn’t have his own fun in the meantime. Chris cocked his head to the side in mock thought and pushed himself off of Darren and took another position balancing his ass on Darren’s shins.

 

“Oh Chris! You’ll – _Shit!”_

 

Darren’s argument was cut off as Chris took his cock into his mouth, sucking hard around the tip of his erection before swallowing as he worked his way further down. Darren felt his body go limp as Chris relaxed his throat muscles and took Darren all the way in, humming in pleasure at his familiar, and missed, taste.

 

“Fuck Chris. Feels good.” Darren groaned watching, and following, the motions of Chris' head as he bobbed up and down. “Such a pretty fucking mouth. God, Colfer, I missed you baby _. So much_.”

 

Darren continued to babble endearments, his hips beginning to slowly thrust off of the bed in time with Chris’ downward strokes. Chris used his tongue to follow different veins on Darren’s dick on each stroke, humming around him once more and when Chris trailed his fingertips across Darren’s balls he thrust up violently and Chris pulled his mouth away, keeping his hand trailing lazy up and down strokes.

 

“What? No… Don’t stop, Chris. Please…”

 

Chris smiled, impishly, up at him.

 

“Are you _really_ sorry?”

 

“Yes. Shit. A thousand times, I’m sorry. I _need_ to come darling.”

Chris decided he’d had his fun torturing his poor boyfriend and Darren did look ready to explode so he moved himself up so he could line up his ass with Darren’s cock. He suddenly stopped when Darren shook his head, erratically, no.

 

“Is there still enough lube? I don’t wanna hurt you Chris.”

 

Chris’ only answer was to push the blunt head of Darren’s cock past his ass, still slightly loosened from his vibrator, and continued until his ass was flush against Darren’s balls. He leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, both moaning at the feel of the other. Chris started a slow rhythm, riding Darren, pressing his chest to Darren’s wanting to feel as much of his skin against his as he could. He watched Darren’s chest heaving in time with Chris’ movements and Chris tongue followed the path of a bead of sweat down his boyfriend’s collar bone onto his pec.

 

“Chris, I need to touch you.” Darren pulled lightly at ties that still had his wrists in lock and groaned when Chris shook his head no. He slid his hands up Darren’s forearms, across his straining biceps and clasped his hands with his own. Chris increased his pace, arching his back and rubbing his cock along the coarse trail of hair on Darren’s abdomen.  Darren didn’t miss a beat and bent his knees to hit Chris’ thrusts with his own and let out a groan when Chris added a swirl of his hips on his downward thrusts, lost in the way Darren’s thrusts were hitting directly on his prostate. Chris used one hand to grab his cock and fuck his fist quickly, trying to find his release as he felt Darren’s ball tightening on his ass.

 

“Fuck, Chris, I’m gonna come!” Darren managed to strangle out a warning as he felt himself shoot up into Chris’ warm ass. His body tightening and his toes curling at finally finding his release.  Chris felt Darren’s come already sliding out of him as he came once more, this time not over his own stomach but over Darren’s, hitting his chest and a few drops going so far as to hit Darren’s chin and the pillow his head was resting on. Chris collapsed on Darren’s chest, breathing rapid, not caring that for the second time that night there was come being spread everywhere – a shower could wait. A sappy smile found its way to his face.

 

“I love you, Dare.”

 

“Love you too, darling, but can I _please_ be let go now?” Chris moaned, and hissed slightly, in protest when Darren slipped from his body and he moved up to untie his boyfriend. He quickly used Darren’s discarded t-shirt to clean the come from Darren and what had begun to run down his thighs. He watched as Darren rubbed his wrists and then opened his arms out to Chris. He flew into them and snuggled into Darren’s embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 

Chris leant up and kissed his boyfriend softly.

 

“Welcome home, Dare.”

 

“Good to be home.”

 

He rolled Chris over and slotted himself comfortably between his thighs, softening cocks resting together, the sensitivity adding to the feeling of being together again.

 

“ _Really_ good to be home.”


End file.
